Indomable
by Bastes13
Summary: ¿Sabes esas historias de vampiros en las que, la pobre chica inocente y buena del pueblo más perdido del mundo conoce al vampiro guapo y peligroso de turno? Pues esta historia es todo lo contrario.
1. Chapter 1

¿Sabes esas historias de vampiros en las que, la pobre chica inocente y buena del pueblo más perdido del mundo conoce al vampiro guapo y peligroso de turno? Pues esta historia es todo lo contrario.

Edward Cullen se despertaba otro día más. Hoy era el primer día del tercer año en la universidad de Nueva York, estudiaba arquitectura y le encantaba. Pero lo que más le gustaba era el estar cientos de kilómetros de su antiguo pueblo con sus antiguos compañeros y su antigua vida. Lo único que echaba de menos era a su familia. Sus padres solían venir cada pocos meses a visitarlo por un fin de semana y su hermana lo esperaba con ganas en las vacaciones de navidad o verano. Carlile y Esme estaban muy orgullosos de su hijo que había llegado a la gran ciudad para labrarse un futuro, no como la mayoría de jóvenes de Forks que se quedaban en la tienda de su padre, con la oficina de la familia o simplemente vagueaban sin ninguna aspiración en la vida.

Edward siempre se había sentido diferente al resto, con ganas de ver mundo, de llegar a ser algo importante en la vida y con ganas de exprimir la vida al máximo. Era un chico guapo, alto con ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo, nunca le faltaron amigas con las que divertirse, incluso en su primer año de universidad había tenido una popularidad decente con su grupo de amigos.

Esa mañana se levantó, se tomó su primer café del día y se dispuso a ir a la facultad como un día más. Poco podía imaginar él que sería el último día normal de su vida y que hoy, empezaba otro capítulo que marcaría su existencia para siempre.

"¿Qué tal Emmet?" saludó al más grande de sus amigos, un jugador de football de casi dos metros que estudiaba administración con unos brazos como columnas y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

"Qué tal hombre, al fin llegas. ¿Cómo has pasado el verano después de nuestro viaje a México? Después de las playas del caribe, ese pueblo frío tuyo no debe ser nada divertido.

"Bueno la verdad es que descansé, pasé tiempo con Alice y me rencontré con antiguos compañeros. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Los padres de Rose te han aceptado ya?"

"Sí bueno, su padre aún me obliga a dormir en el sofá, pero poco a poco, ya sabes…"

"Qué tal tíos, ¿me habéis echado de menos? Llegó James, un chico rubio, más bajo que ellos y un poco colgado de las drogas, el alcohol y la fiesta sin fin.

"¿Y Jacob no viene contigo?" le preguntó Edward.

"Gracias por preguntar tío, me lo he pasado muy bien en Ibiza este verano, que detalle que te intereses por mí" le respondió con diversión y molestia a partes iguales.

"Sí perdona tío, me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien en tu eterna fiesta"

"Si ya seguro…En fin Jacob está comprando café como siempre. Mira ahí viene"

"Ey ya estamos todos otra vez, la manada de reúne" gritó Jacob, un chico alto, moreno, de piel bronceada y musculoso.

Todos los estudiantes estaban fuera, saludándose, hablando de su verano y de los planes para el próximo curso. Una moto llegó al estacionamiento, sobre ella una figura pequeña enfundada en un traje negro de cuero.

Casi nadie le prestó atención hasta que la persona que se bajó se quitó el casco, entonces todas las miradas, sobre todo la de los hombres se quedaron de piedra. Como si fuese una escena de película a cámara lenta, se bajó una chica con un cuerpo espectacular, curvilíneo y firme. El cabello chocolate brillaba al sol cuando se lo atusó al quitarse el casco, ojos marrones con motitas verdes, labios carnosos y una piel de porcelana. La chica se abrió la chaqueta y fue peor, una camiseta roja ajustada con escote en V resaltaba su pelo y su piel. Cogió sus cosas y pasó por delante de los chicos como si no fuera con ella las miradas que le echaban. Edward tragó pesado al verla, definitivamente este curso iba a ser muy interesante.

"¿Todos lo habéis visto verdad? O ¿me han atropellado al volver con el café?" dijo Jacob.

"La madre que me parió, vaya tía. Esta cae al final del día os lo digo yo…" James y sus fantasmadas.

"¿Qué todos babeando por la chica nueva eeee?" llegó Rosaline, novia de Emmet y una chica tan espectacular como la que acababa de pasar. "Cielo no babees que me pondré celosa"

"Qué dices nena, no! Es la moto, ¿has visto la moto?" se excusó Emmet.

"Claaaro la moto… ajam" y se empezó a reír.

Todos empezaron a entrar en el edificio pues las clases iban a comenzar. Cuando Edward entró en su aula ahí estaba ella, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno ajena a las miradas del resto. A parte de su aspecto físico, esta universidad no era muy grande y ya casi todos se conocían, al menos de vista, así que una chica nueva siempre llamaba la atención, y más en tercer año.

La observó mientras se sentaba y vio que se giraba en su dirección. Lo miró un instante con esos ojos marrones y se sintió perdido. La clase comenzó, "Estructuras antiguas del mundo" una asignatura sobre las grandes construcciones del pasado, desde los egipcios hasta nuestros días. El profesor Adams siempre intentaba dejar a sus alumnos en ridículo, dándoselas de experto en todo, sobre todo en historia. Empezó a preguntar y nadie sabía responder, hasta que se fijó en la chica nueva.

"Bueno parece que tenemos una nueva alumna. Señorita su nombre por favor."

"Isabella Swan señor" su voz…era como caramelo derretido, una voz de mujer peligrosa y sensual.

El profesor Adams también debió de afectarse pues tragó antes de continuar.

"Bien señorita Swan, ¿Podría usted decirme en qué año se edificó el Taj Mahal de la India?"

"Entre 1632 y 1653, por el emperador Shah Jahan"

"Correcto, parece que alguien ha hecho los deberes. Y dígame, ¿cuándo se terminó la Muralla China?"

"En el siglo XVI"

"Vaya, parece que tenemos una alumna de sobresaliente. Muy bien Isabella, estaré pendiente de usted…"

Ella le lanzó lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa de lado que paró el corazón del profesor Adams, pero Edward se dio cuenta de que el comentario no le había gustado en absoluto. Al finalizar la clase, Edward se acercó a ella y se presentó.

"Hola, eres Isabella ¿verdad?"

Ella lo miró con ojos cautelosos. Nunca había sido una chica confiada y no iba a empezar ahora, por muy mono que fuese este chico.

"Sí, soy Isabella, puedes llamarme Bella, ya nadie me llama por mi nombre completo".

"Soy Edward Cullen, creo que eres nueva por aquí y bueno… si quieres que te enseñe el lugar me encantaría" Edward desplegó toda su magia de chico encantador, sonrisa de medio lado, cabeza ladeada, postura erguida…. todo lo que solía funcionar con las chicas…excepto con esta.

"Gracias Edward, pero ya conozco el campus, la universidad y la ciudad. Si me disculpas tengo clase de dibujo técnico ahora y no quiero llegar tarde. Ha sido un placer"

Y tal y como llegó se fue y ahí se quedó el chico guapo de la universidad, sin explicarse porque esta chica pasaba de él.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunió con sus amigos en los bancos de siempre para tomar algo. Todos menos Emmet habían intentado hablar más de 3 palabras con ella y nada.

"Tiene novio seguro". Dijo Jacob

"Es lesbiana te lo digo yo. He usado mi mejor táctica y nada, hasta con mujeres casadas me ha funcionado y con ella nada" James estaba incluso ofendido porque le había dado con la puerta en las narices.

"Sois todos patéticos de verdad. Para una chica con dos dedos de frente que pasa de vuestros culos, tiene que tener novio o ser lesbiana…me va a caer bien y todo y no la conozco" Se reía Rosaline, acostumbrada a escuchar las conquistas de los amigos de su novio y por una vez, una chica los había puesto en su sitio a todos.

"Bueno cambiando de tema. Deberíamos salir esta noche para celebrar el inicio de curso, ¿qué os parece?" propuso Emmet, el más fiestero del grupo después de James.

"Por mi perfecto, necesito subir mi ego después de que esa tía haya pisoteado mi orgullo"

"James, hace falta muuucho más que un portazo para pisotear tu ego" le reprendió Jacob.

Esa noche, muchos de los estudiantes se encontraban en el NY grill, un pub cerca del campus con buena música, ambiente agradable y buena comida. La gente bailaba, se divertía y bebían. Los chicos jugaban a los dardos mientras tomaban unas cervezas y Rosaline estaba con algunas amigas charlando en otra parte del pub. De repente entró la chica nueva, Bella, vestida con unos pantalones ajustados, botas y un jersey azul con los hombros al aire. Estaba imponente, detrás de ella venía morena, muy guapa y parecida a ella, tenía el pelo ondulado y los rasgos más aniñados. Fueron hacia la barra y se sentaron allí a tomarse unas cervezas.

Rosaline que la había visto entrar se fue hacia la barra a presentarse, cualquier chica que hubiese rechazado a los patanes de sus amigos merecía su respeto.

"Hola, eres Isabella, ¿verdad? Soy Rosaline Hale, mis amigos te han estado molestando hoy y sólo quería decirte que tienes mi respeto" se presentó encantadora como era y sonriendo como en un anuncio de pasta de dientes.

"Un gusto conocerte Rosaline, soy Bella y ella es mi prima Nessie. ¿A qué amigos te refieres?" hoy se le habían presentado muchos patanes y había que concretar, aunque eso no se lo diría.

"Aquellos que están con el grandote, es mi novio Emmet" Le señaló hacia donde estaban todos mirándolas y cuando se giraron todos mal disimularon.

"aaa, Edward, Jacob y James…. sí ya me acuerdo, no te preocupes Rosaline, fueron bastante educados... bueno James es un poco pesado, pero me irá bien" le sonreía Bella, esta chica rubia podía llegar a caerle bien.

"Y estas llegando a los sitios haciendo amigos. Discúlpala Rosaline, es que mi prima no es muy sociable, sobre todo con el sector masculino" le explicó Nessie.

"Ningún problema, pueden llegar a ser unos imbéciles os lo aseguro. En fin, sólo quería presentarme, no quiero molestar" se disculpó Rose.

"No molestas, ¿quieres tomarte una cerveza con nosotras? No conocemos mucha gente todavía en la ciudad." Le ofreció Bella, a lo que Rose aceptó bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y novio.

Después de un rato de compartir anécdotas y charlas, Rose se disculpó para hacer una llamada a su madre un segundo fuera del bar. Emmet estaba jugando con sus amigos y no se percató de que un tío bastante grande la seguía fuera, pero Bella sí lo vio y le hizo señas a Nessie para que se quedara. Rose hablaba por teléfono mientras el tío se acercaba, cuando colgó el teléfono estaba casi encima de ella y la acorraló contra la pared, ella intentó gritar, pero le tapó la boca con su gran mano. Olía a alcohol y a cigarrillos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas ¡, seguramente por alguna sustancia y sudaba mucho. Rose estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer, de repente alguien le quitó al enorme tío de encima y se vio libre de correr, cuando se giró vio a Bella ahí tan tranquila y al borracho en el suelo con una brecha en la cabeza.

"Lárgate" fue lo único que Bella tuvo que decir para que ese hombre saliera disparado calle abajo. Rose no podía entender como una chica de ese tamaño había podido con un hombre que triplicaba su peso y tamaño.

"¿Estas bien?" se interesó Bella.

"No sé cómo darte las gracias Bella, muchísimas gracias, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Defensa personal, mi…padre me enseñó algunas cosas cuando era pequeña. Vamos necesitas ir dentro con tu chico y yo necesito beber algo"

Cuando entraron Rosaline fue directa a Emmet a contarle lo sucedido. Este intentó ir detrás del tipo pero Rose lo calmó contándole lo que Bella había hecho. Emmet se dirigió a la barra y abrazó sin avisar a la morena seguida de Rose.

"No voy a tener vida para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi Rosie. Cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea, tienes un amigo en mí" le dijo solemnemente Emmet a Bella. Nunca el grandullón había hablado tan en serio, pero esa joven había salvado al amor de su vida y le debía mucho.

"No hay problema Emmet, cualquier hubiera hecho lo mismo, tranquilo"

Estuvieron charlando los cuatro animadamente durante un rato, hasta que el resto de los chicos, que se habían apartado para darles espacio se acercaron a gradecer a Bella y conocer a Nessie. Bella aceptó la compañía hasta que Nessie le advirtió de que era tarde y debía irse. Ambas se despidieron y se marcharon dejando a los chicos tristes y desolados.

"No puedo creer lo que has hecho de verdad" la reprendió Nessie al llegar al apartamento que compartía. Un amplio piso de 3 habitaciones, dos baños, cocina y un gran salón-comedor.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dejar que le hicieran daño, ese tío no iba a parar hasta violarla y matarla, tú deberías saberlo"

"Pero arriesgarte de esa manera por una desconocida no es tu manera de actuar Bella, tú no sueles exponerte tanto"

"No me riñas ¿vale?, no lo pensé, simplemente reaccioné. No es como si pudieran haberme hecho daño"

"Esa no es la cuestión, sé que no lo vas a dejar ahí, te conozco"

"Tienes razón Nessie, no pienso dejarlo así. Ese tío se va a mear en los pantalones cuando vuelva a cruzarme con él" sentenció Bella.

Más tarde, mientras la ciudad dormía, un borracho, grande y apestoso, con una brecha en la cabeza, iba dando tumbos por la ciudad. Buscando a su siguiente víctima, acechando tras las sombras, lo que no sabía es que otra sombra mucho más peligrosa lo seguía a él. Cuando había visto a una chica que se paraba a buscar las llaves de su casa cerca de un callejón vio la oportunidad perfecta, pero no llegó ni a dar el primer paso cuando algo lo embistió contra un contenedor de ese callejón y sintió una dentellada en el cuello. Todo fue muy rápido, la vida se le iba lentamente, las fuerzas lo abandonaban y sólo alcanzó a ver dos ojos rojos mirándolo con furia, hasta que la última gota de su sangre desapareció.


	2. Capítulo 2

Llegó la mañana y los chicos casi llegan tarde a la universidad por haber vuelto tarde del bar. Edward entró otra vez en el aula que compartía con Isabella, pero esta vez, ella lo saludó y él se acercó.

"Buenos días, ¿necesitas un café Edward? Puedes tomarte el mío" le ofreció Bella.

"Gracias no me ha dado tiempo a preparármelo, ¿cómo lo tomas?"

"Poca leche y 2 de azúcar"

"Bien, casi igual que yo, yo añado azúcar moreno, le da mejor sabor creo"

"Lo probaré" le sonrió ella.

La clase comenzó y tuvieron que dejar la charla para más tarde. El profesor Adams hoy venía algo más tranquilo que el día anterior, así que la clase no fue tan tensa. A Edward le sorprendió que Bella tomara pocos apuntes, el profesor estaba dando bastantes datos y ella sólo apuntaba unos pocos.

"Oye si no te da tiempo a pillar los apuntes puedo pasártelos luego" se ofreció susurrándole al oído.

"No te preocupes, tengo buena memoria, pero estará bien compararlos más tarde" le dijo ella sin girar la cabeza. La vio tragar y se imaginó besando ese largo cuello. Ya lo había pensado en la soledad de su habitación.

Esa noche, cuando había llegado a casa había tardado más de lo normal en dormirse, y cuando lo había hecho había soñado con ella. La besaba apasionadamente, la había tocado por todas partes y ella le había devuelto las caricias. Tuvo graves problemas al despertar con una tienda de campaña esa mañana y decidió darse una larga ducha. Pensó en ella mientras se tocaba y no duró mucho, esa mujer lo excitaba como nadie lo había hecho y eso que sólo era un sueño, no quería pensar como sería en la vida real estar con ella.

Al terminar la clase fueron al césped y ella se excusó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que mañana los volvería a ver. Cogió su moto y desapareció entre el tráfico de Nueva York.

"Edward esta noche hay partido, ¿vendrás a casa a verlo?" preguntó Jacob.

"Claro, yo llevo las cervezas"

Jacob no vivía en la mejor zona, su familia era sencilla y él trabajaba los veranos completos para poder ahorrar para el curso en la universidad, sin embargo, todos iban a su casa a ver los partidos.

Después de algunas cervezas y de ver a su equipo ganar, Edward volvía sólo a casa. Ya era bastante de noche y las calles estaban desiertas. Se giró un par de veces sintiendo una mirada en su nuca, pero nunca había nadie, ni ningún sitio para esconderse, así que pensó que había bebido demasiado. De repente chocó con alguien pequeño y su ánimo mejoró al ver a Bella allí.

"Ey ten cuidado Cullen, podría ser un asesino y no querrás ver como muerdes la acera"

"Hola Bella ¿qué haces a esta hora en la calle? no deberías andar tu sola por la noche, es peligroso" le reprendió el joven. No podía verla bien por la poca iluminación de la calle. Pero había sentido todo su cuerpo con el choque, era cálida, no de la manera en la que una persona suele serlo, pero su cuerpo era tibio y firme. Tendría muchos problemas si seguía con esos pensamientos y muchos más si los tenía delante de ella.

"No te preocupes, se cuidarme ya lo sabes, además vivo en este edificio" le guiñó el ojo y creyó morir con ese simple gesto. "Y creo que tú necesitas un café para llegar bien a casa, sube, te prepararé uno"

Él no se negó, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Una chica guapa lo invitaba a subir a su casa en plena noche para tomar "un café" y su madre le había enseñado a no negarse a una invitación ¿verdad? Además, poder conocer dónde vivía era un plus, estar rodeado de sus cosas le daría una mejor idea de quien era esta chica tan misteriosa y sensual.

Subieron al ático* y se encontró un piso bastante amplio, decorado bastante bien con muebles algo más modernos y algunas antigüedades.

"Tienes una casa increíble" se asombró de que una chica joven tuviese tantas cosas y tan caras. No la había escuchado hablar de padres ni familia. Siendo justos no la había oído hablar de nada. Sólo habían intercambiado unas cuantas frases y había conocido a su prima que bien podría ser su hermana por lo que se parecían.

Ella se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina. En ese momento Nessie entró por la puerta y se quedó de piedra al ver allí a Edward, su prima se estaba volviendo loca en esta ciudad.

"Hola Edward, que sorpresa" lo saludó

"Hola, me he encontrado con tu prima y me ha invitado a un café"

"Que bien, voy a ver si me hace uno a mí, me va a hacer falta" y se dirigió a la cocina cerrando bien la puerta.

"¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿cómo lo traes a nuestra casa y en plena noche? ¿estás perdiendo la cabeza?"

"Primero, no es manera de hablarme así jovencita; segundo, me lo he encontrado algo borracho por la calle y sólo va a tomarse un café y a volver a su casa, y tercero ¿desde cuándo tengo yo que darte explicaciones a ti de lo que hago?"

"Pues desde que traes a personas extrañas a nuestra casa en mitad de la noche y les invitas a café. Siempre te ha costado relacionarte con la gente, ¿por qué estas actuando ahora así? No lo entiendo y me preocupa."

"No lo sé, hacía tiempo que alguien no llamaba mi atención y ese chico lo hace…no se tiene algo"

"Mira no quiero ser yo la que te diga cómo llevar tu vida, pero ¿recuerdas la última vez que un hombre te atrajo?"

A Bella le cambió la expresión del rostro y rompió la taza que tenía en la mano. Eso había pasado hace mucho, pero el dolor de la traición seguía ahí.

"Está bien, ya que has sacado la artillería pesada…tendré cuidado ¿vale?"

Ambas salieron al salón para ver a Edward viendo un cuadro muy especial, era una joven de espaldas, con el pelo recogido y vestimenta antigua, tenía un bultito en brazos que podía adivinarse era un bebé y el resplandor pintado del sol les daba de lleno.

"Es una pintura preciosa, ¿quién es?"

"Es una antepasada nuestra en el siglo XVI. Decían que era una gran dama de la corte italiana de aquella época. La pintura ha ido pasando por las generaciones hasta hoy" le explicó Bella.

"Es increíble. Gracias por el café en realidad me va a venir muy bien para volver a casa, siento haberlas molestado"

"No te preocupes Edward, si mi prima te ha ofrecido subir es porque se fía de ti, así que no hay problema" le restó importancia Nessie, pero le lanzó una mirada rápida a Bella.

Estuvieron charlando un rato de todo y nada a la vez. Él les habló de su familia, sus padres y su loca hermana Alice, de su pueblo y de cómo había decidido hacerse arquitecto. Ellas hablaron poco, aunque la que más habló fue Nessie. Los padres de ambas habían muerto en un accidente cuando ellas eran pequeñas y se criaron casi solas, por eso eran tan unidas, llevaban poco en la ciudad aunque la había visitado con frecuencia antes y Bella le dijo que estudiaba arquitectura porque le apasionaban los edificios y los cambios en las ciudades. Nessie le dijo que se estaba tomando un año sabático para descansar y ver qué hacía con su vida.

Edward decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Se había hecho muy tarde, las chicas querrían dormir y a él le estaba afectando el olor de Bella demasiado. Se despidió agradeciéndoles otra vez por el café e invitándolas a su piso a comer el fin de semana como agradecimiento, ellas le dijeron que lo pensaría y lo despidieron.

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo casi toda la noche sobre los pros y los contras de ir a comer a casa de Edward. Bella no veía el problema, pero Nessie veía cientos de ellos. La mañana llegó, también para Edward con un dolor de cabeza de los que hacen historia. Fue a clase y le extrañó no ver a Bella, ni ese día ni el resto de la semana. No tenía su teléfono así que no pudo preguntarle por la comida en su casa. El fin de semana pasó y el lunes volvió a verla en clase. Estaba distraída, mirando por la ventana. Se acercó a saludarla y preguntarle si estaba bien.

"Hola desaparecida, ¿qué tal estas? Me preocupé al no verte la semana pasada y como no tengo tu teléfono no sabía cómo localizarte, e ir a tu casa me pareció demasiado"

Ella le sonrió sin ánimo, pudo verlo en sus ojos que estaba triste. Los tenía más oscuros, más peligrosos, como si el peso del mundo recayera en sus hombros y no estuviera de humor para soportarlo.

"Edward, es muy amable de tu parte preocuparte, pero no ha sido buena idea entablar contacto con ustedes. Mi vida es muy complicada y no creo que sea justo involucraros a vosotros que se os ve buena gente. Es mejor que cortemos aquí para evitar problemas futuros." Y se volvió a girar hacia la ventana.

Edward se quedó petrificado, no sabía qué contestar o qué decir. Ella le había hablado con dulzura, incluso cariño, pero las palabas que había utilizado eran dolorosas. De verdad le gustaba esa chica, no era como las demás, era interesante, tenía un punto de misterio que lo volvía loco y se había tenido que dar muchas largas duchas esa semana desde que la conoció. Se alejó de ella en esa clase y prefirió pensar bien los pasos a seguir, pero no quería separarse de ella y si su vida era tan complicada, él le ayudaría a simplificarla.

La clase terminó y ya tenía pensado lo que le diría, pero ella ya se había ido, la buscó por todo el campus y la vio subiéndose a su moto y saliendo a toda velocidad. Decidió que esa noche iría a su casa y hablaría con ella, total, a peor no podía ir.

Caminaba nervioso, no por la oscuridad, sino por lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. La chica más preciosa del mundo, por fuera y por dentro, estaba seguro de ellos, le había pedido que se alejara; y por primera vez en su vida no estaba dispuesto a eso. Siempre había sido él el que terminaba las relaciones, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, no era su orgullo herido, era que no quería estar separado de ella, simple.

Sólo tenía que girar la esquina y estaría en su puerta y de repente algo tiró de él y se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo, empezó a verlo todo borroso y unos ojos rojos que lo miraban….

Bella estaba en la azotea del su edificio, mirando la ciudad de noche, sus luces, su ruido, la gente yendo de un lado a otro… Le gustaba esta ciudad, siempre lo había hecho, nadie se preocupaba por nadie, todo iba a cámara rápida en Nueva York. Estaba pensando en la de veces que había visto ese mismo cielo cuando escuchó a Nessie soltar el aire fuerte en su piso y entró.

"¿Qué pasa?" se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nessie con un papel en las manos y temblando como una hoja. Ella le entregó el papel y lo leyó y entonces su mundo se partió en dos.

 _Isabella, tengo al joven guapo y de cabello cobrizo. Si quieres volver a verlo, te espero donde todo comenzó…yo que tú no tardaría mucho, puede que ya no respire cuando llegues._

 _Tanya_


	3. Capítulo 3

"Maldita hija de puta" dijo Bella mientras arrugaba el papel en sus manos por la rabia.

"No puedes ir Bella, intentará matarte, lo sabes" la paró Nessie.

"Renesmee, esto no es negociable, tiene a Edward. No puedo dejar que lo maté por mí, no podría cargar con eso"

Nessie sabía que no podría, que tendría que ir a salvarlo y punto. Ella era así, siempre lo había sido. Cabezota, leal y defensora de los débiles, y en esta ocasión era Edward el que estaba en desventaja. Ella sabía que sólo Bella podría con ella, pero…a qué precio.

Bella se dirigió al garaje y se subió al porche plateado, la velocidad de ese coche la ayudaría a llegar al otro lado del país mucho más rápido, tenía que llegar a Salem en Oregón en poco tiempo y eso era cruzar todo el país.

Salió de Nueva York en tiempo record, no le preocupaban las multas o el resto de coches, sólo quería llegar hasta Edward lo antes posible. Tuvo que parar en varias ocasiones a llenar el depósito, pero no tardó en volver a la carretera y atravesar el país en un día, menos mal que no dormía mucho. Durante las horas al volante pensó en todos los acontecimientos que la había llevado a ese momento. Todas las decisiones que había tomado y cómo había actuado en su vida. Había dejado que alguien se acercara demasiado, que tonta había sido. Como si un hubiese aprendido a las malas el mantener a la gente alejada de ella.

Llegó por fin a Salem, todo el mundo identificaba esta ciudad como el nacimiento de la brujería, pero era algo más que eso. Allí estaba... la antigua casa familiar de los Denaly, una casa señorial, con varios siglos de historia y casi en ruinas. Entró y su peor pesadilla estaba frente a ella.

Edward estaba atado de pies y manos, colgando de una soga atada al techo y con los pies a varios centímetros del suelo, estaba sin camisa y tenía varios cortes y moratones en el torso. Estaba desmayado, supuso que por algún golpe en la cabeza, intentó acercarse, pero de la nada surgió la figura de una mujer. Era Tanya, alta, rubia, hermosa y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"¿Qué le has hecho hija de puta?" le gritó Isabella

"No deberías hablarme así Isabella, que va a pensar el pobre chico de ti, tú que eres tan buena ¿verdad?" se acercó a él y lo despertó lanzándole un vaso de agua a la cara.

Edward no sabía dónde estaba, llevaba varias horas colgando en una gran sala y recibiendo golpes que no sabía por dónde le venían. Estaba confuso, sediento, dolorido y asustado, entonces fue cuando la vio, a Bella ahí a unos metros de él con cara de rabia y preocupación, mirándolo asustada.

"Déjalo ir Tanya, esto es entre tú y yo. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto" le rogó Bella a alguien que estaba detrás de él. Entonces una mujer se adelantó, podía reconocer esos ojos rojos, eran los mismos que lo habían noqueado en el callejón.

"¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida? Te he estado observando, no les has dicho nada de lo que eres, el pobre piensa que eres una jovencita muy linda y está loco por ti ¿sabes?" dijo la mujer llamada Tanya. Edward seguía un poco mareado, pero intentaba captar todo lo que pudiera para intentar soltarse y sacar a Bella de ahí, no le importaba porqué estaba aquí, sólo sabía que tenía que sacarla.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Tanya, pelear? Sabes bien que no puedes ganar"

"Lo que quiero es destruir tu mundo como tu destruiste el mío, ver como tu existencia no tiene sentido para ti y como no puedo tocar a tu querida Nessie…pues pensé en alguien inocente, y cercano a ti. Además, te conozco, con solo romperle el cuello sufrirás. Así que empecemos por partes…" y en ese momento le dio una dentellada a Edward en el cuello.

"Nooooooo" gritó Bella, pero no se movió, si la apartaba en ese momento podría desgarrar la garganta de Edward y matarlo.

"Bien querido Edward quiero que observes a Bella atentamente, ¿ves cómo sus ojos se han oscurecido? ¿ves que respira por la boca aceleradamente? Eso querido significa que no es como tú, ni si quiera es como yo jajajajajaj"

"¿Bella?, ¿qué está pasando?" el pobre chico estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué pensar. Era cierto que Bella estaba distinta, más peligrosa, más oscura.

"Díselo Isabella, dile…"

"No puedo" se negó ella

"Díselo o le parto el cuello ahora mismo"

"¡SOY UNA VAMPIRA!" gritó "Soy una vampira ¿de acuerdo? Ahora déjalo Tanya"

"Oooo eres tan mona, míralo, está en shock el pobre..."

Edward estaba efectivamente en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Los vampiros no existían, además, la había visto bajo el sol, comer, beber…no era posible.

"Tu amiguita tiene casi 400 años, es una vampira mayor ¿verdad?"

Bella cada vez estaba más afectada por la sangre, llevaba varios días sin comer. Sin alimentarse y la sangre de Edward era la más deliciosa que había olido jamás. No sabía cómo era posible que le afectara tanto, después de todo había tenido muchos años para practicar el control, pero así era, estaba a punto de ir a poner sus dientes en ese cuello blanco y fuerte del que emanaba bastante sangre.

"Es por eso querido que tú estás aquí. Ella puede matarme en lo que tardas en pestañear, pero contigo aquí, emanando sangre de tu yugular y yo tan cerca de ti tiene que esperar ¿verdad querida?"

"Te juro que voy a matarte Tanya, y no va a ser rápido ni bonito" la amenazó una Bella que ya era como un animal, sus músculos estaban tensos, la sangre lo llamaba, pero las ansias de matar a Tanya eran incluso mayores a las de la sed. Y ella se guardaba un as bajo la manga. Sabía que Tanya era joven…bueno 300 años más joven. Los vampiros no solían durar mucho más pues siempre había peleas, guerras y eran distraídos, impulsivos y desordenados. Así que ella sabía que la sangre de Edward la atraería tarde o temprano.

"Bien, ahora querido Edward voy a contarte una historia. Yo era joven, la más bella del pequeño pueblo de Salem y de todo el condado. Lo tenía todo, atención masculina, belleza, dinero…hasta que un día llegó la señorita Isabella Swan y destruyó todo mi mundo. Todo el mundo dejó de hacerme caso a mí para prestárselo a ella, todos mis pretendientes se esfumaron y yo no entendía qué le veían, era una simplona. En fin, había un hombre, Félix, un rico y guapo empresario que había pedido mi mano, estábamos muy enamorados. Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero él era un vampiro también, me mordía, se alimentaba de mí, era todo fantástico. Le rogué que me convirtiera y él dijo que lo haría después de nuestra boda, fue el día más feliz de mi vida hasta que apareció Isabella. Por lo visto Félix había estado siguiéndola durante mucho tiempo, estaba obsesionado con ella. No quise reclamarle nada hasta después de que me convirtiera, esa misma noche lo hizo. Hay que morder y beber sangre de vampiro después y está hecho, es algo doloroso, pero vale la pena. Al día siguiente nos iríamos de Salem para siempre, hasta que Félix salió a solucionar algunas cosas antes de irnos y se encontró con ella otra vez. Yo no me fiaba y los seguí, ella lo engatusó, lo metió en un granero alejado de todos y cuando salió el granero empezó a arder y mi amor estaba dentro. Desde ese día juré vengarme de ella y aquí estamos, 100 años después."

"Sabes perfectamente que Félix era un peligro para todos, no sabía controlarse y se alimentaba de humanos como el que va a recoger manzanas… Iban a descubrirlo tarde o temprano y a todos nosotros con él. Mi deber era protegernos a todos, tanto a humanos como a vampiros"

"MIENTES, MI FÉLIX SÓLO TENÍA OJOS PARA MÍ, SÓLO SE ALIMENTABA DE MÍ"

"Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es así, se encontraron muchos cadáveres en los alrededores, le echaron la culpa a un puma, pero los pumas no chupan sangre…"

"ME DA IGUAL, TÚ MATASTE A MI AMOR Y YO MATARÉ AL TUYO"

Tanya intentó romperle el cuello a Edward, pero se había alejado de él mientras contaba su historia y Bella aprovechó ese despiste para embestirla contra la pared contraria a Edward y alejarlo de él.

"Tu existencia termina aquí Tanya, no voy a estar toda la eternidad jugando a esto contigo"

Y sin mediar palabra le arrancó la cabeza y el corazón con sus propias manos, luego quemaría el cuerpo. Volvió hacia Edward y lo desató rápidamente.

"Lo siento tanto, no te asustes por favor, ¿estás bien?" se preocupó Bella mientras pasaba el brazo de Edward por encima de su cuello para cargar con su peso.

"Me duele todo, estoy mareado…" Edward debería estar muerto de miedo y alejarse lo máximo posible de ella, pero no podía, seguía habiendo muchas preguntas que contestar que le inquietaban. "¿Puedes llevarme a algún sitio que no sea este?" le preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo. Ella le sonrió y lo llevo a un hotel cercano en el que no hacían preguntas y era cómodo para estar.

"Voy a traerte algo de comer y beber y también algo para curarte las heridas, no te muevas por favor." En un suspiro ya estaba otra vez de vuelta con botellas de agua, algunos bocadillos y un botiquín.

Edward se incorporó y le dolía todo, la mordida había dejado de sangrar pues la sangre se había coagulado a su alrededor, pero la zona le ardía.

"Déjame ayudarte" Bella intentó acercarse y él, por instinto se alejó un poco de ella. Bella le sonrió con pena en la mirada, sabía que debía ir despacio, que no hubiese salido corriendo gritando ¡Vampiro! Ya era un gran paso, pero el miedo era comprensible.

"Tranquilo Edward, estoy controlada… de verdad, puedes confiar en mí y responderé todas las preguntas que tengas en cuanto comas algo y te cure las heridas"

Edward se dejó consentir un poco y ella le fue curando todas las magulladuras y el corte del cuello mientras él bebía mucha agua y engullía los bocadillos, estaba hambriento y sediento y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto.

Una vez que Bella hubo terminado de curar sus heridas se sentó frente a él en la cama con una débil sonrisa y lo animó a preguntar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" A ella le hizo gracia que lo primero que preguntara fuera algo tan banal…eso hacía que su frío corazón se calentara un poco.

"Tengo 22 años desde hace 400 años. Nací en 1596 en Italia, en la ciudad de Volterra"

"¿Cómo…. cómo te convertiste?"

"Bueno el método es básicamente que tienes que beber sangre de vampiro y estar al borde de la muerte ayuda mucho…. Si te refieres a quién me convirtió fue Aro Vulturi, el vampiro más mayor"

Edward estaba alucinando, en fin, estaba delante de una chica que había vivido las guerras mundiales, el desplome del imperio español y a saber qué más…

"Estas un poco abrumado, creo que deberías descansar" intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Edward la detuvo.

"No por favor, cuéntame más cosas. ¿Cómo puedes caminar bajo el sol?, ¿debo dejar de comer ajo?, ¿te alimentas de personas? ¿Nessie es también una vampira?" el pobre no paraba de preguntar cosas.

"Tranquilo iremos poco a poco de acuerdo. Puedo caminar bajo el sol porque soy mayor, muy mayor. Los vampiros mayores desarrollamos con los siglos cierta tolerancia al sol, aunque no podemos estar mucho rato fuera, podemos caminar y hacer una vida casi normal. En cuanto al ajo, puedes estar tranquilo, sólo es un poco apestoso. Lo mismo ocurre con los crucifijos, mera decoración, y el agua bendita es refrescante si me preguntas." Contestó ella intentando quitar un poco de hierro al asunto, pero ahora venían las respuestas importantes y eso podía ponerse feo.

"En cuanto a mi alimentación, normalmente me alimento de animales, sólo cuando no hay más remedio me alimento de personas, pero siempre son seres repulsivos, a los que nadie echará de menos en la sociedad como violadores o asesinos…nunca nadie inocente, nunca nadie bueno"

Edward la escuchaba fascinado, debería haberse muerto de miedo cuando le confesó que, a veces se alimentaba de personas, pero sintió gran respeto por ella, debía tener una gran fuerza para eso.

"Bueno también tengo una gran fuerza, cuanto más mayor eres, más fuerte te vuelves excepto los primeros días de vida vampírica, esos días es difícil lidiar con ellos"

"¿Y Nessie?, ¿ella también es una vampira?"

"Nessie o Renesmee como es su nombre completo es mi hija Edward"

Y ahí cayó la bomba entre los dos. No podía creerlo, su hija, pero ¿cómo era eso posible? Tendría que haberla tenido…..

"Tuve a Nessie poco antes de convertirme, casi muero en el parto, estaba muy débil y perdía mucha sangre. Aro era el conde de Volterra en aquella época y vino a conocer a la heredera del que era mi esposo, Dimitri, un hombre mucho mayor que yo y bastante desagradable si me preguntas. Vio mi estado, vio a la bebé y no sé qué se apoderó de él, pero me transformó. Tardé varios días en poder ver a mi hija, la sed no me dejaba y yo no quería hacerle daño, pero al fin pude conocerla. Su padre intentó arrebatármela y lo maté, no lo amaba así que no sentí pena por él, no creo que nadie lo hiciera. Me la llevé de allí y no volví a mirar atrás. Con el paso de los años ella fue creciendo, siempre supo lo que era y cuando tenía un año menos que yo me pidió que la transformara para estar juntas siempre. No me lo pensé, una vida sin mi hija no iba a ser vida. Ella siempre se ha alimentado de animales, nunca he querido que cargara con el peso de haber matado a una persona, por muy rastrera que esta fuera. Y esa es mi historia"

Él la miraba y no veía el miedo que debería sentir, ¿Por qué no salía huyendo despavorido? Entonces, él hizo algo completamente inesperado y que, ni si quiera Bella pudo haber previsto ni estaba preparada para ello, la besó. La besó con todo lo que tenía, sin importarle ni sus heridas, ni su seguridad ni nada. Había visto el sufrimiento en sus ojos cuando contaba su historia, sabía que estaba a salvo pues si no lo había atacado ya no lo haría y sabía que estaba enamorado de esta mujer vampira hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

Bella se quedó estática, hacía 200 años que nadie la besaba y nunca nadie la había besado así. Sentía pasión, amor, cariño, deseo, todo eso se lo estaba trasmitiendo este joven humano que acababa de conocer y que, pese a saber su secreto no había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero tenía que pararlo.

"Edward para, estas ofuscado y no sabes lo que haces"

"Sé perfectamente lo que hago, lo que llevo queriendo hacer desde que te conozco. Sé que sólo te conozco de una semana, sé que debería sentir miedo por tí pero no siento eso, sólo siento que necesito estar contigo y que te pertenezco y tú me perteneces a mí, no me preguntes por qué pero eso es lo que siento."

La miraba con esos ojos verdes tan intensos, como dos esmeraldas puras. Ella no podía permitir que sintiera esto, era un humano y ella inmortal. Cuando Alec en 1805 la había besado y le había declarado su amor ella confió en él, y Nessie y ella estuvieron a punto de morir quemadas vivas por los aldeanos encabezados por Alec. Así que su confianza no era mucha en los humanos, pero miraba a ese chico y veía algo que nunca vio en nadie salvo en los ojos de su hija, devoción por ella.

"Edward creo que deberías descansar y hablaremos de esto cuando despiertes. Ahora duerme un poco y luego nos iremos a casa ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que llamar a mi hija y decirle que estoy bien"

Él aceptó y antes de que ella salir de la habitación le dijo "Bella, prométeme que volverás conmigo, que no te irás mientras duermo" Ella asintió, no podía dejarlo aquí, aunque quisiera. Marcó el número y no tuvo que esperar ni un tono antes de que contestaran.

"Estoy bien, pero tenemos un problema"


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sé que me odian, pero no estaba motivada con esta historia. Regresamos!**

"Estoy bien, pero tenemos un problema"

"Ay dios… ¿qué ha pasado mamá? Cuando dices tenemos un problema quiere decir "Nessie recoge que nos piramos". Su hija no podía parar con las bromas ni en los momentos más serios.

"No es eso niña cálmate, estas muy contestona este inicio de siglo. Edward lo sabe todo, me ha visto matar a Tanya y ha hecho preguntas y me ha besado"

"Espera, espera, ¿te ha besado?"

"Y me ha visto arrancarle la cabeza a Tanya, Renesmee ¿es que no escuchas?"

"Sí, sí, ha visto a la Bella peleona, como quieras. ¿me estás diciendo que después de verte hacer todo eso te ha besado así sin más?"

"Sí, me ha besado y me ha hecho preguntas. Sabe que eres mi hija y todo el proceso y prácticamente todo"

"Vaya, ¿y cuál es el problema? Utiliza tu poder y bórrale la memoria, eres el único vampiro que puede hacer eso tan chulo que haces con las mentes, hazlo"

"Renesmee el poder controlar las mentes no es algo chulo, es una responsabilidad. Además… no sé si quiero hacerlo"

"O sea que me estas llamando para pedirme permiso para quedarte con él. Esto es muy divertido mamá, en serio" se reía la joven. Normalmente era su madre la que tenía que atarla en corto y pararla. Siempre seria y en su sitio, pero esta vez la llamaba más como amiga pidiendo consejo que como madre y eso no pasaba todos los siglos, ni uno sólo que ella recordara. Sólo cuando estaba con el estúpido de Alec se dejó llevar un poco y atajó el problema con varios cuellos rotos y saliendo corriendo de esa casa ardiendo.

"Mamá, eres inteligente, preciosa y buena, ya es hora de que te pase algo bueno a parte de mí. Disfruta un poco, y si para cuando volváis no estas segura le borramos estos días y ya volveremos en tres generaciones. Nueva York va a seguir aquí dentro de 100 años."

Su hija siempre sabía qué decirle para animarla. Era su hija, pero a veces era ella la que parecía necesitarla. Y pensó que tenía razón, nunca se dejaba llevar, nunca podía dar un paso sin mirar a su espalda y hoy podía hacerlo. Qué importaba si después tenían que marcharse, ya lo habían hecho antes, se habían despedido de gente que apreciaban y que ya no estaba vivos y seguían adelante.

"Por una vez hija, creo que tienes razón, voy a hacerte caso. Te llamaré cuando estemos de camino a casa"

"Muy bien mamá, por cierto, usa protección por favor"

"¡NIÑA!" y su hija le colgó. Esa muchacha tendría que aprender a respetar a sus mayores. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella era mayor que muchos vampiros que le doblaban en edad física y tamaño…y no sería ella quien se interpondría en su camino. Cuando Renesmee Swan quería algo, lo conseguía sin dudar.

Bella volvió a la habitación y se encontró a Edward profundamente dormido, parecía pacífico y sin pesadillas. Uno de los beneficios de ser vampiro es que no necesitas dormir, puedes hacerlo, pero no es necesario. Decidió que si iba a seguir hablando con él necesitaba alimentarse bien, no podía arriesgar la vida del chico por estar sedienta, así que se fue de caza una hora y dejarlo descansar.

Salió a un bosque cercano y sintió la tierra bajo sus pies, sintió los árboles, los olores, y ahí estaba, un gran lobo alimentándose de un ciervo. Estaba a pocos kilómetros y lo alcanzaría rápidamente, hoy tendría que ser un lobo. Una vez saciada volvió rápidamente al hotel y encontró a Edward levantándose de la cama a toda prisa.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó ella.

"Pensé que te habías ido e iba a ir a buscarte" su preocupación era conmovedora.

"He…tenido que salir"

Él se acercó a ella y le limpió una pequeña gota de sangre que tenía en el cuello. Ese simple gesto despertó instintos en Bella que hacía mucho que no sentía, y no tenían nada que ver con la sed.

"Edward por favor no hagas esto, no normalices algo que es horrible" ella se separó de él. El chico no tenía por qué saber que era sangre de lobo podría ser una persona.

"Sé que no le haces daño a la gente buena, lo veo en tus ojos"

"Es lobo…. Los animales carnívoros son…casi como la sangre humana" le estaba diciendo una pequeña mentira, ni de cerca eran iguales, pero no tenía por qué saberlo. La sangre humana era mil veces mejor, pero implicaba asesinato.

"¿Has hablado con Nessie? ¿le has contado todo?"

"Sí, mi hija puede ser muy comprensiva; además, Tanya llevaba siendo un peligro mucho tiempo, nadie la extrañará, ni siquiera en nuestro círculo."

Edward le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, esos grandes ojos esmeralda fundiéndose con el chocolate de los suyos. Cuándo bebía sangre humana sus ojos se volvían rojo sangre, pero eso no pasaba con la sangre animal. Sin más la besó y, esta vez, ella se dejó llevar.

Edward comenzó a empujarla suavemente para recostarla en la gran cama, no podía resistirse a su perfume, su olor era dulce y adictivo. Olía a hierba, a flores y a algo que no sabía identificar. La besó apasionadamente, sin reservas, intentando poner en ese beso todo lo que tenía dentro, deseo, pasión, amor…

Bella se dejó hacer, más tarde evaluaría las consecuencias de esto, no quería pensar en que la propia existencia de un vampiro implicaba atraer a sus víctimas, no quería pensar que Edward estaba bajo el influjo de esa atracción, quería pensar que era de verdad, que era auténtico.

Seguían besándose sin parar, sus respiraciones se aceleraban por la falta de aire y la excitación. Las manos de ambos tocaban al otro intensamente, Edward fue rozando sus brazos y su estómago por debajo de la camiseta de Bella, ella fue desabrochándole la camisa limpia que le había comprado botón tras botón. Al final no pudo con la pasión que la consumía y le arrancó la camisa de un desgarrón y la hizo girones.

Edward ni se inmutó ante la pequeña muestra de fuerza de la joven, todo lo contrario, le pareció sexy. Entonces ella les dio la vuelta y quedó obre él, comenzó a besar su cuello, donde tuvo problemas por el apetecible olor, pero se repuso rápidamente. Le besó los anchos hombros, el pecho y llegó a su cintura y su estómago bien musculado. Edward respiraba fuerte y se removía por la excitación, había estado pensando en las palabras de Tanya "tú mataste a mi amor y yo mataré al tuyo" no creía que ella tuviera esos sentimientos por él, por lo menos no aún, pero le gustaba fantasear con ello.

Edward no podía esperar para besarla, le quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la puso sobre él, su peso era agradable y su temperatura también.

"¿Cómo es que no estas fría? Tu piel es agradable". Le preguntó él

Ella sonrió. "Acabo de comer, mi temperatura es más alta por la sangre. No te asustes"

"No estoy asustado, me interesa saber todo sobre ti"

"¿Crees que es el mejor momento para preguntas? Si quieres paramos y responderé a todo lo que quieras" se burló ella, por nada del mundo quería parar ahora.

"Eso ni lo sueñes, las prioridades son las prioridades. Placer primero, preguntas después."

En ese momento él le quitó los vaqueros y ella a él los pantalones, luego les siguió la ropa interior hasta que quedaron piel con piel. Ella tenía la piel suave, sin una imperfección; él y su piel bronceada en el caribe en verano, sus músculos firmes y tonificados…. era la unión perfecta.

Entonces, Edward la penetró con fuerza mientras se miraban a los ojos, era un momento de unión.

"Edward…" gemía ella.

Empezaron la danza, Bella no paraba de respirar por la boca, aunque no lo necesitara. No podía soportar el olor de la sangre de él corriendo por sus venas debido al esfuerzo. Tuvo que controlar sus fuerzas para no aplastarle los brazos al agarrarse de sus hombros por la intensidad de lo que estaba viviendo. Había tenido sexo con humanos antes, "una chica tiene sus necesidades" le había dicho su hija muchas veces, pero nunca nada como esto. La sensación de pertenencia, de plenitud que la llenó cuando el metió su polla dentro de ella la dejó sin aliento si pudiera.

Para Edward era algo totalmente nuevo este tipo de unión. Había tenido sexo a montones, pero nunca había sentido alfo tan intenso y fuerte. Bella era todo carne húmeda y cálida por dentro. Sus paredes se ceñían sobre él como un guante y lo tenía a punto de explotar. Pero quería aguantar por ella, quería darle placer tanto tiempo como pudiera hasta reventar.

"Oh Edward me encanta" gemía ella.

"Bella, necesito más, dime que puedo darte más…." Suplicó él.

"Por favor"

Sólo con esas dos palabras, Edward se volvió loco y la embistió con todo lo que tenía. Cualquier otra mujer en el mundo se hubiera quejado de dolor, pero su Bella no. Era más fuerte que él por mucho, y podía aguantar esto y más.

Unas diez estocadas después, a Bella se le oscurecieron los ojos como la noche, su boca abierta dejaba ver los colmillos de ella queriendo morder esa yugular, y Edward se sintió muy deseoso de lo que hiciera.

"Muérdeme Bella, quiero que me muerdas por favor" le rogó él extasiado.

Bella no pudo aguantar ese tono de súplica mezclado con pasión y erotismo; así que clavó sus dientes en él y bebió un poco de su deliciosa sangre. Con eso explotó en el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido en su larga vida, y Edward la siguió igualmente. Al momento en el que se separaron, Bella se movió al otro extremo de la habitación horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer…. El cuello de Edward sangraba un poco y la marca visible de su dentellada estaba ahí, recordándole el ser tan monstruoso que era.

Edward no fue capaz de ver el movimiento de ella hasta que la vio al lado de la ventana con cara de terror y culpa. No entendía qué pasaba y se dispuso a levantarse para ir junto a ella.

"No te muevas Edward, no te acerques, soy un ser peligroso para ti" dijo ella al borde del llanto.

"No entiendo nada, ¿qué ocurre? ¿he hecho algo mal?" dijo, pero se quedó donde estaba como ella le había pedido.

Ella soltó una carcajada de manera triste "¿Tú? Tú no tienes la culpa, te he mordido y bebido de ti, yo no hago esto, soy horrible" dijo más para ella misma.

"Oye, que yo sepa te lo he pedido y me ha gustado. No me oirás quejarme si lo vuelves a hacer porque ha sido placer puro para mí, no sé si ha sido así para ti…" inquirió él preocupado de que a ella no le hubiera gustado, aunque creía que sí.

"¿Gustarme? ¡ME HA HECHO PERDER EL JODIDO CONTROL!" gritó ella llevándose las manos al cabello.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" él no entendía nada.

"El problema es que no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a pasar, ¿y si no puedo parar la próxima vez? ¿Y si te hago daño? ¿y si tú no quieres esto y me tienes tanto miedo como para callártelo?"

"Hoy has podido parar sin problemas, yo nunca voy a querer estar lejos de ti y a mí me ha encantado que me marques como tuyo, ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo contigo…" la miró a los ojos intensamente, poniendo toda su verdad en las palabras que había dicho.

Al fin vio como ella se rendía a su argumento y la verdad en los ojos de él. Se acercó a la cama y se acurrucó a su lado como si fuese un ser indefenso, en lugar del arma letal que era. Edward la abrazó con todo su cuerpo para dejarle claro su punto de necesidad de ella y así se quedó dormido mientras ella repasaba los acontecimientos del día y veía planes para seguir adelante con sus vidas. Quería a Edward en su existencia, eso lo tenía claro, pero no sabía cómo sumarlo sin ponerlo en riesgo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Estamos de vuelta! muy emocionada por volver a tener inspiración y tiempo para escribir. Espero ir actualizando mis diferentes historias, no desesperen y dejen sus comentarios que me encantan. Gracias**

La mañana los descubrió desnudos y abrazados piel con piel. Bella se había pasado toda la noche pensando en la mejor manera para mantener a salvo a Edward, incluso de ella misma si era necesario. Tarde o temprano tendría que contarle sobre su "poder" para controlar las mentes. No quería que pensara que estaba ejerciendo algún tipo de influencia en él, aunque ella misma sabía que no lo estaba haciendo, y que todo lo que Edward había dicho y hecho era producto de su libre albedrío.

"Buenos días mi preciosa vampiresa" le dijo la suave y ronca voz de Edward al oído mientras la acercaba a él.

"Vaya… estamos juguetón esta mañana"

"Siempre que estés cerca estaré juguetón contigo" dijo él mientras empezaba a tocarla por todas partes, haciendo que Bella se retorciera de placer.

"¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para esto? Tenemos que volver a Nueva York, alguien podría notar tu ausencia, o la mía"

"¿Y te preocupa que la gente hable de nosotros?" preguntó el con pena. Ya empezaba a pensar que para ella, esto no había significado nada, una mera marca en su "gran" cabecero de la vida.

"Oye, esto es especial, no me preocupa que hablen de nosotros. Me preocupa que se extrañen cuando vean tu herida y puedan acercarse a mi hija o a mí, ¿entiendes?" le dijo ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla del joven para que lo mirara a los ojos y viera la verdad en ella.

Él posó su mano sobre la de la joven y besó su palma antes de abalanzarse sobre ella en un beso hambriento y lleno de promesas. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Edward estaba dentro de ella bombeando sin piedad y ella estaba en un mar de placer que no pensaba parar mientras pudiera. Después de quedar saciados y sudorosos se fueron a dar una ducha antes de salir en moto hacia la ciudad. Bella salió a comprarle a Edward más ropa ya que la suya quedo hecha jirones por la pasión de la noche anterior, lo que hizo que Bella se avergonzara y Edward se riera y la abrazara.

Cuando subieron a la moto, él se colocó detrás y abrazó su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza, y ella sonrió dentro del casco y arrancó la moto algo más despacio de lo que era habitual, no quería asustarlo. Llegaron bastante rápido, pero no tanto como Bella solía conducir gracias a sus vampíricos reflejos. Bajaron en casa de ella ya que quería hablar con él en la privacidad de su apartamento.

"¿Has conducido más despacio por mí?"

Ella al verse descubierta sólo pudo asentir con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, labios que él besó concienzudamente.

"No lo hagas, me gusta la velocidad y más si tú estas en medio"

Subieron cogidos de la mano hasta el apartamento de ella, en el que Nessie los esperaba con una taza de café para él y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

"Bienvenidos, me alegra que vinierais directamente aquí y juntos. Edward ¿debo empezar a llamarte papá o algo así?"dijo guiñándole un ojo al muchacho.

"No creo que estemos para bromas Renesmee, esto es serio y Edward no tiene que aguantar tus tonterías jovencita" la regañó su madre.

"Nes, con Edward o Ed me vale" le contestó el chico devolviéndole el guiño.

"Me gustas Edward, espero trates bien a mamá"

"¿Holaaaa? Estoy aquí, no hable como si no estuviera" los regañó

Todos se sentaron en el sofá del salón mientras le contaban a Nessie todos los detalles de su encuentro con Tanya, salvo el fabuloso sexo de después claro. Ella los escuchaba y estaba muy pendiente de las reacciones de Edward al respecto. Le hizo algunas preguntas sobre sus sentimientos y cómo lo había vivido siendo un humano. Quedó conforme con las respuestas del joven y vio como, durante toda la conversación, no había soltado la mano de su madre en ningún momento y,con el pulgar, la acariciaba para darle valor o tranquilizarla. Después fue el turno de Edward para preguntar cosas sobre sus vida, los acontecimientos históricos que habían vivido, si echaban de menos a alguien humano que hubiesen conocido, dónde solían vivir… Se sorprendió mucho al saber que tenían varias casas en propiedad repartidas por el mundo; España, Italia, Sudáfrica, Estados unidos… ellas le dijeron que las iban comprando con el paso de los años y cada tiempo visitaban alguno de esos lugares, "aunque siempre nos gusta conocer sitios nuevos" le había aclarado Nessie. Más tarde, Bella llevó a Edward a su apartamento en coche y lo acompañó a la puerta.

"Me siento como una damisela en apuros contigo protegiéndome todo el tiempo" le susurró él como una confidencia en la puerta de su casa.

"Dejaré de hacerlo en cuanto esté segura de que no vas a desmayarte o estés en peligro" le contestó ella.

"No me malinterpretes… me encanta que te preocupes así por mí, pero debería ser yo quien te protegiera y no al revés, chica dura"

"Mmmm tal vez deje que me protejas alguna vez..." le ronroneó ella, ya que la imagen de un Edward vampiro protegiéndola era muy excitante.

"¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?" propuso él.

"Me encantaría, pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. La muerte de Tanya debe ser notificada y tendré que responder algunas preguntas incómodas. Mejor e veo mañana en la universidad ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo, iré a buscaros a las ocho de la mañana, si te parece bien" afirmó.

"Está bien, si eso te hace sentir un chico normal, puedes venir a recoger a esta joven de 400 años y a su hija" jugueteó ella. Edward le respondió besándola intensamente y acorralándola entre la pared y sus brazos.

"Si sigues así vas a meterte en problemas guapo"

"Me encanta meterme en problemas contigo" le dijo mientras pasaba su boca por la mandíbula de ella.

"Ne..necesito irme Ed de verdad…" consiguió apartarlo un poco.

"De acuerdo, me daré una ducha bien fría, pero mañana eres mía" sentenció.

"Toda tuya, buenas noches" se despidieron con otro beso que los hizo tambalearse y Bella se marchó a su casa con su hija.

"Vaya… pensé que te quedarías con tu novio a dormir" la cuestionó su hija al verla regresar.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, y no es mi novio"

"¿Ah no?,¿Y qué es si se puede saber?"

"No lo sé la verdad" contestó Bella.

"Pues yo creo que hacen una linda pareja y que él está deseando estar contigo mamá"

"Vete a tu habitación a hacer lo que quieras que hagas cuando estás ahí por la noche" le ordenó.

"Sí, sí de acuerdo, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí"

Cuando Bella se quedó a solas llamó pro teléfono al número que todos los vampiros debían conocer y recurrir a él si algo pasaba.

" _B_ _uon pomeriggio_ *" le resopndieron al otro lado.

" _Buon pomeriggio Irina, Sono Bella Swan, voglio parlare di Aro per favore_ *" contestó en su lengua materna.

" _Un momento signorina Bella_ " la línea se mantuvo en silencio un instante y la voz del vampiro mayor resonó al otro lado.

" _Mia cara Bella, da quanto tempo senza sapere di te e della tua cara figlia_ *"

"Hola Aro, encantada de saludarte de nuevo, han pasado sólo 50 años..."

" _Parlaremos_ en al lengua de Shakespeare entonces _mia cara"_ contestó el anciano.

"Sí, me he acostrumbrado al inglés Aro, espero que no te importe" se excusó Bella.

"Para nada querida, está bien hablar algo diferente de vez en cuando, aunque el italiano sigue siendo la lengua del _amore_. ¿Qué necesitas de mí joven Bella?" que la llamara joven tenía sentido, ya que Aro tenía más de 3.000 años; una existencia de 400 años no era nada para él.

"Tanya ha muerto, más bien la he matado. Puso en peligro a un humano y tuve que matarla. El cuerpo ya ha sido incinerado y no queda rastro de ella" le aseguró.

"Bien, bien, era algo que tenía que pasar. Esa chica era muy descuidada, entiendo que el humano también ha sido silenciado.."

"Eeeemmmm no, el humano es… mí mascota por así decirlo, yo lo controlaré Aro no tienes de qué preocuparte" contestó Bella nerviosa por la reacción que podía tener Aro, tampoco el hecho de llamar a Edward _mascota_ le entusiasmaba.

"Si fuese otro vampiro el que me lo dijera, mandaría eliminar al humano inmediatamente; pero dado tu increíble"talento" sé que puedo confiar en tí _ragazza._

Bella sabía que Aro no haría muchas preguntas por ser ella, y su poder le daba una ventaja para proteger a Edward más tiempo de la furia del clan de Volterra, y su norma de "Sin testigos". Charló con él de cosas sin importancia como el dónde estaban, qué estaban haciendo ahora, cómo estaba Rennesme. Cuando colgó un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, aunque no lo necesitara le vino bien para relajarse. Había estado muy tensa durante toda la conversación, pero todo se había solucionado rápidamente, con lo que pudo ir a darse un relajante baño de espuma y descansar la mente un rato.

A la mañana siguiente Edward llegó puntual a las ocho y ellas ya lo esperaban abajo en su Volvo y con las gafas de sol puestas, para Bella estaba arrebatador. Él la atrajo a sus brazos cuando la tuvo cerca y la besó ante la mirada sonriente de Nessie.

"Por mí no os corteis, pero vais a llegar tarde a la universidad y yo al instituto..." se reía mientras veía a su madre avergonzarse y a Edward devolverle la sonrisa y mirarla con adoración.

Todos se subieron al coche y llevaron a Nes a su isntituto que quedaba cerca de la universidad. Cuando llegaron y se bajaron juntos del coche, varios estudiantes los miraron, sobre todo cuando Edward pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella en una clara señal de qué estaba pasando ahí.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

"Como no tienes una idea. Me encanta que todos sepan que eres mi chica y yo el tuyo..." respondió convencido el cobrizo.

"Con que tu chica… vaya" sijo ella sorprendida.

"¿Te molesta?, sé que no lo hemos hablado, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo apartarme de tí, y… si me trasnformaras ahora mismo sería unhombre muy feliz" le susurró esa última parte.

"Bueno ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, mi chico…." le contestó ella con el apelativo cariñoso que él había usado.

Los amigos de Edward casi se caen de culo cuando lo vieron llegar con el brazo sobre Bella, y como esta le sonreía y se besaban delante de todos. Su amigo había salido un par de veces con alguna compañera de la uni, pero nunca se había mostrado cariñoso en público, y muchomenos había babeado como lo hacía ahora por Swan.

"Debo haberme vuelto loco chicos, Ed no puede estar besándose con Swan aquí..." dijo James asombrado.

"Pues si tú estas loco todos los estamos, porque se la va a comer delante de toda la facultad" le respondió Jacob.

"Ese es mi Eddy, sabía que se levantaría a la chica Swan en un pestañeo" lo alabó Emmet ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de Rose.

"¡No hables así de ella! ¡No es un coño más para la lista Emmet! Esto parece diferente, Edward parece diferente" lo acusó.

"Es el fin de una era, si Edward se unió al grupo de los corazones blandengues y los poemas como Emmet el mundo se acaba" espetó James, ganándose una mirada severa de Rose y otra de Emmet.

"Disculpa idiota, pero yo amo a mi chica, lo que no me impide partirte la cara por tus idioteces. Además, deberías tenerle más cuidado a mi Rosie, porque de una patada te meterás las pelotas hacia adentro" le advirtió el grandote, con su chica al lado ronsiendo de manera malévola a James.

En eso Edward y Bella llegaron a su encuentro, ambos sonrientes y charlando.

"¿Qué tal chicos? Recordais a Bella ¿verdad?" les dijo Edward a sus amigos.

"¡Claro que sí! Bella encantada de verte de nuevo y tan bien acompañada..." le dijo Rosalie.

"Gracias Rosalie, me alegra verte tambien y a ustedes chicos" saludó al resto.

Estuvieron charlando un rato con un muysilencioso James y un Emmet fascinado con la pequeña historia que ambos estaban contando. Habían acordado en el coche que se habían encontrado en un bar y que un borracho comenzó una pelea, una botella rota voló y le dió a Edward en el cuello, así podrían explicar la herida del mordisco de Tanya. Luego, como estaban cerca de la casa de Bella ella lo llevó allí y lo curó y atnedió durante esos días, lo que explicaba su falta a la universidad esos días. El resto… bueno digamosque una cosa llevó a la otra, explicaron sin mayor importancia.

Entraron todos a clase y siguieron con la rutina. Pasaron los días y Edward y Bella cada vez estaban más unidos. Ella pasaba las tardes en el apartamento de él y hacían el amor como locos. Edward la recogía muchas mañanas en su casa y se quedaba a dormir bastante seguido en la casa de las chicas. Nessie les había pedido SILENCIO en su casa, "No quiero escuchar a mi madre al otro lado de la pared por Dios" había explicado, ante la vergüenza de Bella y Edward, por lo que la casa Swan era terreno sagrado, como lo había denominado Nessie.

Salían algunas noches con los chicos, otras los dos solos y otras preparaban comida para Edward y cenaban. En todo ese tiempo, él aprendió mucho de Bella y de la vida vampírica. Podía comer comida humana, pero no le sabía a nada, no dormía, y no le hacía falta respirar, lo hacía por costumbre. Tenía los reflejos agudizados, al igual que el oído, la vista y el olfato; y era increíblemente fuerte, tanto que una vez levantó el sofá con Edward encima porque se le había caído un pendiente, con lo que el chico quedó fascinado.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente con Tanya y la relación de ambos seguía su curso. Bella cada vez estaba más ocnvencida de querer a Edward en su vida permanentemente, y él estaba más enamorado de ella con el pasar de los días. Una tarde, salieron de la universidad tomados de la mano, como todos los días, cuando Bella se petrificó al mirar hacia la calle de enfrente. Edward se preocupó y siguió la mirada de su chica hasta ver a un hombre muy alto y corpulento delante mirándola de manera muy intensa y con una sonrisa diavólica en los labios. El hombre podía medir dos metros casi seguro, tenía el pelo oscuro y corto, hombros anchos y la piel pálida como el hielo. Tenía los ojos escondidos tras unas gafas de sol, aunque podía adivinar que unos ojos rojos lo estaría mirando tras los lentes.

"Bella, cielo ¿quién es? ¿qué pasa?" le preguntó asustado por ella.

Bella sólo dijo una palabra, pero le bastó para entender su rictus y el miedo que veía en su novia.

"Félix..."

 _Buon pomeriggio_ : Buenas tardes

 _Buon pomeriggio Irina, Sono Bella Swan, voglio parlare di Aro per favore_ : Buenas tardes Irina, soy Bella Swan. Quiero hablar con Aro por favor

 _Mia cara Bella, da quanto tempo senza sapere di te e della tua cara figlia_ : Querida Bella, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti y tu querida hija


End file.
